Baby Deals
by zebraboymom
Summary: What could have happened after the Baby Dealer left in Ace.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Deals

Sreed

Disclaimer: I wish. I wish, I wish they were mine, but no.

Spoilers: Pre-Ep for Ace

Author Notes: My first fanfiction. Please be gentle.

"Do you love your wife Mr. Butler?"

Elliot stepped closer to Olivia and put a protective arm around her waist.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love my wife. Why do you think we're here dealing with someone like you? She wants a baby and I want to make that happen for her."

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said prove it. Petrov eyed the fake photos of Elliot and Liv. If you love your "wife" so much then tell her you love her, kiss her and show me how you feel about her."

Olivia could feel Elliot shift his weight. He always did that when he was nervous. She froze and kept her eyes on the baby dealer. Had they blown their cover? Why was Petrov hesitating to close the deal?

"No. Look we've made good on the money, now show us the baby."

"Not until I know the child is going to a "loving" couple. Now, Mr. Hanson, or the deal is off."

Olivia could feel Elliot turn to face her and at the same time he slipped his arm to the side of her waist and turned her very gently to face him. She could feel herself trembling. She could feel him trembling as well. His eyes locked with hers and she could read everything in them. An apology, fear for their safety and what? He looked at her with so much love that she could feel her eyes filling up with tears. She knew he would do anything to protect her. He tenderly cupped her cheek with his other hand and said, "I love you. I always have." Then he closed the distance between them and she felt his lips, so exquisitely soft pressing against hers. Never had Olivia felt so loved as she did in that one moment. The kiss felt so genuine, so real, she didn't want it to end, and then he pulled her closer, wrapping his strong arm all the way around her waist. He opened his lips to deepen the kiss. Olivia responded and began to feel like she was going to faint. How did he learn to kiss like this? She hated that her thoughts went to Kathy. It had been almost a year now since the divorce. How could she let a man that kissed like this go? The kiss seemed to go on forever until the Russian cleared his throat.

"All right, Mr. Butler, I believe you. That was quite a show. Now let's get down to business."

Elliot pulled back from Olivia and looked her over, smiling gently at her. He caressed the side of her face before he dropped his hand and turned back to face their perp.

"Okay, when do we get our baby?"

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast, Mr. Butler. As we discussed earlier, I get half the money now and the other half tomorrow at the drop. Until then, you are to remain here. No one leaves or enters this apartment. One of my men will pick you up in the morning and bring you to the location in your car. We hand off the baby. You give us the remaining money and drive off into your new life as parents. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. We have a deal." Elliot handed the man a briefcase.

"Goodnight, Glenn. It has been a pleasure doing business with you. Take care of your pretty lady."

And then he was gone. Liv just stood in place as Petrov disappeared down the stairs and she heard the front door close. Elliot stood for a moment with his back to Olivia and then turned to face her. He didn't speak, but just looked at her with a worried expression.

Olivia didn't know what to say. She dropped her gaze when he continued to stare at her. When she looked up again, he had moved closer and was searching her face for some kind of reaction. Olivia wanted to run away. She knew if she looked at him he would see it all. He would know the truth. She was afraid of what would happen to their partnership if he knew what a great actress she had been for the last eleven years.

"I…I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Let's just try to forget about it, okay? We did what we had to do to protect the cover and tomorrow we get one baby to safety and catch the perp. It's all good, you know?"

Silence just hung in the air between them as he continued to stare at her. It was unnerving.

"Liv…."

"Good night El."

"Olivia, are we okay?"

"Sure, I'm just tired you know, the stress."

"Right."

Olivia almost bolted for the bedroom. She walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door. Sliding down to the floor she dropped her face in her hands and only then did the tears that had been gathering in her eyes spill over and down her face.

"Oh, El, How can I continue to live and breathe never getting to do that again with you?"

Olivia stood under the water until it ran cold. She finished getting ready and then climbed into bed. Why was she reacting the way she was? It was only a kiss, and yet El had made it feel so real. She was always the professional in his presence, but tonight she just wanted to go home and hide her feelings from him. It was all too close to home. She wanted a baby so much. If she was going to have a baby with any man, it would be Elliot. He was divorced. It could be real if it weren't for the fact that they were just partners and he hadn't shown her any signs that he felt anything for her this past year other than friendship. Olivia tried to keep quiet, but a sob tore from her lips and she began to cry again with the reality of it all. For years she had only lived for the job and Elliot and now, she had nothing. No baby, no man, no future other than a best friend that just kissed the hell out of her. How cruel could fate be? A new round of tears escaped and she sat up in bed weeping with her head on her knees.

Very slowly, she heard the door open. She looked up and the light from the living room revealed Elliot standing in the doorway in his boxers and a T-shirt.

"Liv, are you okay? I thought I heard you crying…Oh Liv."

He crossed swiftly to the bed and sat on the edge. Then he shocked Olivia by reaching for her and taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to hurt you like this. I crossed a line that I shouldn't have."

"It's okay El, it's just...hard you know? I always wanted a child and being in this situation with you has made it seem real. I think the lines are just a little blurred right now." Olivia hiccups and they both laugh.

"I know you're upset with me, but honestly, Liv, about the kiss earlier…I'm not sorry I did it, okay?"

"Can we just not talk about that El? Wait. What?"

Elliot slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Liv, I have wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you for eleven years. I'm just sorry it had to happen in front of an audience. It was amazing and I meant what I said when I said I loved you. I don't want to take that back either."

"You don't?"

"No. Do you regret it?"

"Are you kidding me? The only regret is thinking I might never get to do that again."

"Tell me then."

"El, what?"

She had never seen him this uncertain ever. It was very sweet and she suddenly felt she had a window into Elliot the man, not the partner, not the friend, just a man wanting to know he was loved too.

"Tell me in words what I mean to you, please…"

Olivia cradled his face and looked into his beautiful baby blues. Her breath hitched at what she saw there.

"You are everything…everything to me. I have loved you for so long now that I can't even remember when I didn't. I love you so much, I don't know how to breathe at times.

"So I take it another kiss would not be unwelcome?"

"Never. I mean I hope you never stop kissing me."

"Good, because I do intend to keep doing it for a very long time." Elliot gently wiped her tears away with his thumb and cradled her face in his hands looking deeply into her eyes, blue meeting brown. He pressed his lips to hers and then pulled back to search her face. He whispered, "I love you Olivia Benson and I plan to make this dream come true, husband, baby and all, if you will have me."

A fresh round of tears were forming in Olivia's eyes. Just before she reached to touch her lips to his, she whispered back, "I love you too Elliot Stabler."


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Deals Chapter 2

Sreed

Disclaimer: I asked for them for Christmas, but I guess I wasn't a very good girl this year.

Spoilers: Ace

Author Notes: My first time to write a second chapter. Please be gentle.

Thanks everybody. I love writing and I love these guys so much. I have watched every season over and over again. So, as requested, here is another chapter.

Elliot continued to hold Olivia long after the kisses ended. Finally he loosened his fingers from where they were tangled in her hair and leaned back from her. She missed him immediately and leaned into him again, putting her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling too shy to look at him.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"I…it's just…I…I don't know how to be with you like this. You know? I mean we went from zero to sixty in like 5 minutes. Do you realize what we just confessed and just did with each other?"

Elliot chuckled. "Do I ever!"

"Elliot, I'm serious. This changes our relationship, forever. It's kind of scary."

"It's a lot scary. You are my heart, Olivia, and if this doesn't work, I don't think I will recover."

"I feel the same way. So, how do we do this?"

"First I get to kiss you again." With that, he lifted her head off his shoulder, placing his hands on either side of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and massaging her scalp. He gave her another kiss. This time he softly nibbled on her lips, driving Liv nuts.

Olivia pulled back placing her fingers to her lips. "Stop that."

"Why?"

"Because, when you do that, I can't think straight."

"I'm okay with that."

"Elliot."

"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling lightheaded myself right now. I am so crazy happy I can't think straight either. Just give me a minute, okay?"

This time it was Olivia's turn to chuckle.

"What?"

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one being affected here."

Elliot sat back on the bed a little bit away from Liv, but took her hand in his and started making slow circles on the top of her hand while he talked. This was another first. They had never held hands for any length of time. She remembered him briefly holding her hand the day he picked her up off the airport parking lot and cradled her to him when he thought Porter had shot her in killing Rojas. She never realized how big his hands would feel around hers. She knew they were large and strong. She had seen him punch a perp, in anger slam them into a wall more than once and she had seen him wrap them around the throat of an interrogation witness, but now with her hand nestled in his, she hadn't expected tenderness and care and gentleness. Her heart swelled as she looked deeply into his eyes. Up until now, that was how they always communicated with each other. When things got hard, she would look into his eyes and would always find safety and understanding.

"Liv, I for one have waited for this for a very long time and I want you to know I am committed to you completely. I don't need to date you and I don't need time to decide if this is what I want. I know you as well as I know myself. Liv, I want to marry you and soon."

"El…"

"Do you feel the same way?"

Liv wanted to pinch herself. This could not be real. "Yes, more than anything."

Elliot slipped off the bed and onto the floor. "Then, and I know this isn't very romantic, but I can't help myself. Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia threw the blanket aside and dove off the bed into Elliot's arms, knocking him backwards. She landed on him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"YES!"

"Easy on the knees there Liv. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You will always look just the way you did that day we became partners."

Elliot looked at her in a way that took her breath away. "I love you Liv."

"I love you back"

"You love my back?"

Liv giggled, she actually giggled. "And your front and your side and, well, you get the picture."

"This calls for a celebration and since we can't leave the apartment, how about ice cream. There's cookie dough ice cream in the freezer."

"How did you manage that?"

"Just put it on the list of food items we would want."

"How come I never saw this food item list."

"Uh…okay…well…"

"Elliot…"

"You eat weird stuff LIv. I didn't want to starve. We've been here for a week and I had to look out for myself, you know, keep my strength up."

"Uh, huh." Liv loved this interaction between them. It was the missing piece. They were finally able to be intimate in a way they had never allowed themselves to be. It felt so right finally.

Elliot tickled her and rolled her off of himself and raced to the kitchen.

"First one there gets 3 scoops!"

"Hey, that's not fair. You cheated." Liv leaped off the floor and ran and slid on the beautiful wood floors into the kitchen just as Ellliot took the ice cream out of the freezer and held it over her head. The more she tried to jump for it. The more he grinned at her.

"Drop it Stabler, or I will inflict bodily harm."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I." She lifted a leg and her eyes shifted down his body.

"Liv. you wouldn't." Elliot squeaked out holding the carton in front of his manhood.

She shot him a stunning smile and laughed. "No, but I better get equal scoops."

"Don't I always divide everything with you?" He took a step towards her and put his arm around her, pulling her close and landing a sweet kiss on her lips. Just as Olivia sank into the kiss, he touched the cold carton to her neck making her squeal.

"OH, that was so not fair."

"Well, one of us had to "cool" us down."

"Ha, ha. Now scoop or prepare to defend yourself."

With that Elliot grabbed the ice cream scoop out of the drawer and started scooping while Olivia pulled large bowls out of the cupboard.

"How many scoops you want there, Liv?" He eyed the size of the bowls.

"Hey, I am getting my fill tonight because tomorrow I have to start dieting so I can fit into a really amazing wedding dress."

Elliot stops mid-scoop.

"Elliot? El? Hey, where did you go?"

"Uh…I was just picturing you."

"In my wedding dress?"

"No, on our honeymoon as I help you out of that dress."

"Scoop the ice cream and cool down there lover boy. Let's take this one day at a time, okay?"

"Yeah. Liv?"

Olivia is licking the first mouthful of goo off her spoon. "Yeah?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but would you be willing to…"

"Spit it out El." He is looking at his bare feet and not at her all of a sudden. "El, what is it?"

"Would you be willing to…to wait until we got married to…"

"To what?"

"You know to…uh…be together."

Liv's eyes are now as big as saucers. This was not what she had expected him to say. Wow! "I guess we could if it's that important to you."

"I sort of skipped the whole, special wedding night the first time around and I want it with you. I want to see you naked for the first time that night. I want to make love to you for the first time that night. Would that be okay?"

Liv's eyes are now filled with tears and she tries to find her voice. "Who knew Elliot Stabler was such a romantic. I would like that too El."

"Really?"

"Most definitely. I mean, heck, we've waited 11 years, what's a few more months."

"Months?" Elliot's face falls.

"Kidding. Come here you." She hops up on the counter and pulls him between her legs. "I would wait forever for you. I almost have already. We are not going to wait months. I think we can put something simple together in less than a month if we put our minds to it. Hopefully planning something that fast will keep our minds off of "other" things. We have to tell Cragen right away though, as soon as this case is over. Let's plan to take the week before the wedding off and then two weeks for the honeymoon. I know we both have at least 3 weeks vacation coming. What do you say, Baby?" This was Liv's first attempt at a pet name.

"What did you call me?"

"Baby."

"That's what I thought, Sweetheart."

"I like that. Now kiss me and then finish your ice cream."

Yes, Ma'm." 


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Deals Chapter 3

Sreed

Disclaimer: I was always good at pretend. Pretending they are mine.

Spoilers: Ace

Author Notes: Thanks for the continued encouragement to extend this story. I always thought I would just do one shots. This is fun, but I promise not to drag it out. This will be a short chapter and 4 will have more action.

The two of them continued to eat, sharing licks off each other's spoons and just reveling in being able to look into each other's eyes without feeling the need to look away. When both bowls had been licked clean, literally, Elliot took them and put them in the sink. He turned back to Olivia and put his hands on her waist lifting her easily up in the air and down off the counter. He held out his hand.

"Let's go to bed."

"El?"

"To talk silly…and…cuddle."

Olivia snickered. "Did you just say cuddle?"

A blush started spreading up Elliot's neck. "I think I've changed my mind. We may need a fairly long engagement if you are going to tease me mercilessly all the time."

"I once heard someone say that teasing is a sign of affection."

Elliot suddenly turned back to her and caressed her cheek. "Then I will have to start practicing right away."

They walked through the apartment shutting off lights without letting go of each other's hand. When they reached the bedroom he shyly stood aside to let her enter first. Olivia crawled under the covers and held them open for Elliot.

"What? No tooth brushing?"

"Get in here you, I think our teeth can withstand one night of sugar."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Elliot jumped in. They lay side by side for a minute, their fingers entwined and then Liv spoke.

"I've never slept with a man before."

"What?"

"I've never slept all night with a man before."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just never wanted to let my guard down for anyone before. Don't get me wrong. I've "slept" with men before, but I've never let one stay nor have I stayed over ever."

"But you want to sleep with me?"

"Only with you El since the first year we were partners. It started with Cassidy and from then on it was always just a one-time thing. My heart was always somewhere else. You were the only one I wanted to be that way with. When you told me Kathy was pregnant and you were moving home, I was devastated. Pretty good acting job, huh?"

"I would never have guessed. I was blind to a lot of things back then, but as hard as it was for you to hear. It was killing me to tell you. I knew from the day I went back that it wasn't going to work, but I kept telling myself I needed to do it out of respect for her."

"I'm glad you tried, El. Even though it killed me too, I never wanted to be the reason you split up."

"And you weren't. Who we were as teens and who we eventually became were two totally different people. I have to tell you though, once I was free, I was so scared I would be too late to ever have a life with you. I watched you with Porter and even though I joked a lot, I was afraid I would lose you to him or lose you all together. My heart almost shattered that day at the airport. I wanted to scoop you up off that parking lot and carry you straight to the sedan, take you home, and hold you for a day just to get that scene out of my head." He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. He rolled on his back and pulled Liv into his embrace. She laid her head on his chest just over his heart as his arm wrapped around her and their legs tangled.

"Good night Liv."

"Good night Ellliot."


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Deals Chapter 4

Sreed

Disclaimer: My husband said if I am good, maybe I can have them for my birthday.

Author Notes: This whole chapter thing is hard to do. I admire those of you who keep putting down such interesting work chapter after chapter. I feel that maybe I have two more for this story in me at most.

Olivia woke up to the most wonderful feeling ever. Elliot was pressed into her back, his arm was wrapped around her waist and his face was nuzzled into her neck. She lay still just taking in all of him from his strong arm holding her to him, to his warm breath on her neck and the incredible smell that was Elliot. She sighed and put her hand over the one stretched across her stomach. A warm kiss touched her neck and she turned in Elliot's arms to be greeted with a mind-numbing kiss.

"Wow! I don't think that will ever get old."

Elliot chuckled and it was a deep sound in his chest. "Morning beautiful."

Liv giggled uncontrollably. "Morning Handsome. I can't believe those words just came out of our mouths. Do you realize how we sound?"

"Like we're in love? Yeah. I like it a lot." He heads in for another kiss. Several minutes of gentle exploring begin to turn into a passionate exchange. Olivia finally pulls back breathless. "Okay, that's gonna have to be put on hold. We have a baby dealer to catch and I want a bagel and some cream cheese since it is all the food I'm probably going to get for a while."

"I was thinking bacon and eggs, but okay."

They finally gave in to the order of the day and climbed out of bed. Elliot started to put out the bagels and couldn't help himself. He made some bacon and eggs while Olivia quickly showered. They ate like they were starved never taking their eyes off each other. They held hands across the table and kept staring. It was strange to finally be able to look at each other for as long and as much as they wanted.

Olivia cleaned up the dishes and called Cragen while Elliot showered. Finally it was time to drive to the park. They loved the fact that they could hold hands as they went to get in the car with Petrov's goon. After all, their cover was that they were married. On the way, Elliot would squeeze Olivia's hand from time to time letting her know that they were going to be okay.

When they arrived at the park, Petrov was already waiting beside an SUV that had darkened windows. Neither could tell if a car seat was inside or not. They got out of the car and stood side by side. Petrov walked right up to them and grabbed Elliot, unexpectedly throwing him into the car to search him and then even more surprisingly shoving him to the ground. Olivia went to retaliate only to find the other man had a gun to the back of her head.

"Did you really think I bought the photos and the fake home? I have to say, though, I bought the kiss. It threw me a little. I hadn't expected it to be so realistic. I have known you were cops from almost the first meeting. You must care for each other very much to share a kiss like that. It is a shame we have to do this, but I must tie up the loose ends. Get in."

Half an hour later, they arrived at a large warehouse. Elliot and Olivia could only hope the back up team was following. Petrov grabbed Olivia out of the backseat while his man got Elliot out. They were lead inside by gunpoint. The warehouse looked like it had been converted and in a room down the first hallway they could hear a baby cry.

"You are not so smart detectives. I took care of your only witness. Just a small little package for sweet Sophia and her little one. Boom. The game is over and now all that remains is to get rid of the leftovers."

He turns and hits Olivia with the butt of his gun causing Elliot to spin around on the gunman behind him and pull him in front of himself. As Olivia falls to the ground stunned, Petrov fires killing the gunman and Elliot shoves the falling man at him. Petrov dodges the man and aims at Elliot just as Olivia swings her legs around tripping Petrov. The shot goes wild and Petrov goes down rolling. He quickly jumps to his feet sprinting off down the hall.

Elliot drops down to Liv. "Olivia."

Liv, tried to get up, but the room was spinning. "Go Elliot. I'm fine, just get Petrov."

For a few seconds Elliot hesitated, searching her eyes to be sure she was really okay.

"Go! Don't let that piece of garbage get away."

With a smirk and a chest full of pride for her tenacity, he bolted in the direction of Petrov, who was already halfway down the hallway. Olivia could hear women and babies shrieking as a result of the noise from the gunshots.

At that moment Fin burst in the door followed by Munch and Cragen all with Guns drawn.

"Baby Girl, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Fin, but help Elliot. He doesn't even have a gun."

Cragen knelt beside her. "Go, I'll take care of LIv. Find Elliot."

The warehouse instantly filled up with men. Cragen sent them scattering. The sound of gunshots rang in her ears.

Olivia sat impatiently in the open door of the ambulance trying to allow the EMT to do his job. She was so worried about Elliot. She hadn't seen him since he disappeared down the corridor of that warehouse. More ambulances and police cars had arrived and they were quickly filing up with women, babies, Petrov's injured goons and unfortunately some of Manhattan's finest. Some were even being brought out in body bags. Liv prayed none of them had Elliot's body in it. Where was he? Oh, God, don't let our one night together be all we ever have.

"You're going to need to come by the hospital and have a CAT scan, but since you didn't lose consciousness, it's doubtful you have a concussion."

Olivia nodded but her eyes continued to search the crowd. It had been at least half an hour since he had sprinted down that corridor. He never even picked up the other gun. What was he thinking? Her body kept shaking even though the EMT had placed a blanket around her shoulders. Her eyes stayed glued to the door waiting, barely breathing as she finally saw first Fin and then Elliot emerge from the building. Elliot had his hand tightly wrapped around the arm of one badly beaten and handcuffed Petrov. She watched as he handed him off to a uniform and then stood just outside the entrance scanning the crowd looking…looking for her. His face lit up in a huge smile when he spotted her. She waved as Elliot started walking towards her, then he started to jog and finally to run. When he reached her, she leaned down towards him as the blanket slipped off her shoulders and she fell into his arms. He wrapped her in a hug so tight she thought her ribs might break. He lifted her lightly off her feet and swung her back and forth like a small child.

"I was so worried."

"Me too." She buried her face in his neck.

"I got him Liv."

"I know you did, I wish I'd seen it." She smirked up at him. "Looks like he didn't fair too well."

"Teach him to hurt **my** girl."

"So, I'm really your girl now, aren't I?"

"Yep. And I don't think we are going to be able to hide it for much longer."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kiss you now and Cragen, Fin, and Munch are already staring at us right now with their mouths open."

And he did just that.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Deals Chapter 4

Sreed

Disclaimer: I think they should have a Reader's Digest Sweepstakes and the winner gets them. In the meantime I will just wish they were mine.

Author Notes: Had to do a chapter on everyone else's reaction and then one more after that I think. Thanks for staying with me and giving such positive reviews. I love writing these as much as I love reading all of yours.

When Elliot finally released Olivia from the hug and the kiss, he heard a long low whistle. Fin spoke first.

"Baby Girl, I think that hit you took to the head did something to you because I am pretty sure you just kissed Stabler. I know you have better judgment than that."

Munch piped in. "And you my friend owe me fifty bucks. I said six months. You said it would take a year after the divorce."

"You guys were betting on us?"

"Nah, it's not really betting when it's a sure thing. We've been watchin' you two fer years. It was just the when we had fun with."

A gruff voice cleared its throat and Elliot and Olivia turned to face their Captain.

"Captain…"

Cragen sighed and then a slow smile spread across his face. "Elliot, I was going to give you two more months before I dragged your rear into my office and told you to man up and tell her the truth."

"You knew?"

"For crying out loud, you're like my own kids, Liv. I've watched you two fall in love for years. It just had to work itself out. Finally, I can get some sleep and stop worrying about your happiness. I'm walking you down the aisle…correct?"

Elliot grinned and dropped his arm over Olivia's shoulder. "What do you think, LIv?"

Olivia couldn't speak. Her eyes were filling up with tears and she suddenly slipped out from under Elliot's arm and threw her arms around Cragen's waist in a bear hug. "I wouldn't let anyone else even consider it."

Don's eyes looked suspiciously moist. "Now get this woman to a hospital Stabler and make sure she's okay, then get yourselves back to the squad room. We have piles of paperwork and interviews ahead of us."

"Yes, Cap."

Elliot grabbed Olivia by the hand and they walked to his sedan swinging their joined hands between them.

The others watched them go. Munch shook his head. "That will take some getting used to."

Don pulled out his phone to call Liz Donnelly. She was never going to believe it.

An hour later found Elliot and Olivia in the ER awaiting her CAT scan.

Kathy did a double take as she walked through the ER pushing a wheelchair. Olivia was sitting on a gurney swinging her legs and Elliot was standing between her legs kissing her.

"Elliot? Olivia?"

They both froze like someone had thrown cold water on them.

Elliot stepped back shocked. "Kathy? What are you doing here?"

What happened?" It was a loaded question.

"Liv took a hit to her head and they want to rule out a concussion."

"That explains why I'm here to take someone for a CAT scan. I am guessing that's you Liv."

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry Elliot, but you'll have to wait here. I promise to bring her back ASAP." With that, Liv sat in the chair and they headed down the hall.

"So…you and El."

"Yeah…are you mad?"

"I'm actually very happy for you Olivia. I really wouldn't want anyone else to have him. He doesn't belong with anyone else but you."

"Kathy, I hope you know this just happened. We never…."

"I know. You are both too loyal for anything like that. But really, Liv, it didn't just happen. It's been happening for years. I know you never acted on any feelings until now. When Elliot and I were trying to work things out, I always felt you were in my cheering section Liv. Now, I want to be in yours. We will share children now. I want us to have a good relationship. I once told you that you knew parts of him I would never know. I'm glad he finally has someone who totally gets him. I'm happy for you too Liv. I really want you to have a relationship with someone that loves you with their whole heart and I guarantee Elliot is that man."

"Thanks Kathy. That means so much coming from you." Kathy looked down at Liv as she looked up at her. Their eyes were both filled with unshed tears.

And so it was that two months and 3 days later (Elliot said it was the longest two months and three days of his life) Olivia and Elliot stood under an arbor covered with yellow roses in the backyard of their new home. Judge Donnelly married them. True to his word, Don gave Olivia away. Munch and Fun stood with Elliot and Alex and Casey stood with Olivia. All of Elliot's kids were there, huge smiles on their faces. Kathy even came with her new boyfriend, a fireman she met in the ER.

When it came time for the vows, Elliot's eyes filled with tears. "Liv, I already feel like I've spent a lifetime with you. We've been shot at, chased, beaten, dropped through floors, locked up, you name it, it has happened to us over the years, but no one ever had a better partner." His hand came up to tenderly caress her cheek. "I can't wait to be your partner in life now. I love you, Liv."

The tears building up in Olivia's eyes threatened to spill out as she looked up at his sparkling blue ones. "Elliot, the longest relationship I've ever had with a man is you. I can't even picture spending the rest of my life with anyone else. You are and have been my home since the day I met you. I love you, El."

Liz Donnelly smiled at the two who were lost in each other's eyes. "For crying out loud, Elliot. You can kiss her now."

And he did, with the hoots and cheers of his family and friends in the background, their lips met in a kiss filled with promise and hope and joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Baby Deals

Chapter 6

Sreed

Disclaimer: yes, no…wait…no…they aren't mine..

Author Notes: Finally made it to the end. I'm not too used to the ratings yet, but felt I should change the rating to T because of this last chapter even though it is really tame.

Sorry it took so long. I could not decide how I wanted to end it.

As they exited the elevator, Elliot fell behind Liv so he could watch her walk to their room in the beautiful full-length wedding dress. The plunging back revealed her from her beautiful shoulders to just below her waist and he couldn't help himself. Catching up to her at the door of their suite, he bent to place a soft kiss to one of those exquisite shoulders. He took the key and opened the door holding her back for just a second. Making eye contact with her, he lifted her quickly up into his arms and carried her into the room. Liv giggled and whispered, "El…"

After a slightly mind altering kiss, Elliot gently stood her back on her feet. She looked around the room.

"Mrs. Stabler, do the accommodations fulfill your fantasy?"

Olivia crossed to the French doors that lead to the balcony, pushed them open and strode out onto the platform. She stood gazing out over the beach below. It was washed in light from the full moon. Olivia spun around once and then turned her back to Elliot. She looked back over her shoulder at the tiny zipper on what was left of the rest of her dress and then looked up to meet his eyes. Without saying a word, he crossed to join her on the balcony and began oh so very slowly to slide the zipper the rest of the way down. He placed his lips on the nape of her neck and gave her a warm soothing kiss. Olivia turned to face him and dropped the gown to the floor to reveal a soft and lacy white teddy. Elliot's breath caught in his throat and Liv's eyes went huge as she saw tears starting to form in his eyes.

"El?"

"Just give me a second, okay? I just never thought I would ever be here with you like this."

"Neither did I."

Olivia slowly reached up to untie his tie, never breaking eye contact with him. It joined her gown pooling at their feet. His jacket and shirt soon followed. Olivia slowly drew the zipper to his pants down and they too joined the pile of clothes on the deck. Stepping out of his shoes and toeing off his socks, he pulled Olivia into their room and over to the canopied bed in the middle.

His breathing had already begun to grow ragged and his eyes had turned a deep blue, filled with passion. Olivia reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. Elliot's eyes dropped to her lips and his hands began to explore all of her that he had dreamed about during all those years together. She was oh so much better in person. He laughed softly at his joke.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that I am the luckiest man in the world right now. I can't believe I get to be with you, really be with you, Liv, for the rest of my life."

"Okay, I hope that's not what you were laughing about."

"No. I was laughing at how I ever thought that I could have been content to only dream about you like this and never actually be with you. How I could ever think that would be enough is beyond me to even comprehend now."

"Yeah, my daydreams didn't do it justice either."

"I love you so much Olivia. I want tonight to be one of the best nights of our lives. I want to love you like you have never been loved before. I want to claim you as mine in every way. Remember my promise that night when we were under cover?

Olivia nods smiling sweetly at him.

All we lack is the baby…"

"Uh, huh."

"Can we start right away?"

And they did, holding each other through the night as their passion for each other rose again and again. If anyone was going to get pregnant on their honeymoon, Liv was sure it would be her. The man was amazing."

As the sun began to come up lazily out of the ocean (Liv loved that part of living on the east coast.) she slipped out of Elliot's arms, wrapped the sheet around her and left the beautiful naked body of her husband sleeping contentedly. She stepped out onto the balcony again, having drug all their discarded clothing inside and stood looking out, the biggest smile on her face she had ever worn. Her cheeks hurt so much from all the smiling she had done in the past 24 hours. She sighed the first truly contented sigh she had ever experienced in her lonely life. Everything she looked at appeared in Technicolor now, or was that Blue-Ray? Her head dropped and she giggled to herself thinking about the night before and how Elliot had made her feel. The things he had said to her, the things he had done to her and the way he had looked at her made her feel giddy. Did she just use the word giddy?

"Mrs. Elliot Stabler, Olivia Stabler. " The words felt so new and exciting coming out of her mouth.

It was chilly and as she went to pull the sheet closer around her a pair of very strong arms slipped around her waist, pulling her close. Elliot settled his head on her shoulder after he placed a kiss in the very same spot his chin now rested. They both stood just drinking it in: the view, the scent of each other and the love they shared now at the most intimate level.

"I woke up and you were gone. I was scared there for just a minute. I don't want to ever wake up alone again, deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now come back to bed."

"El?"

"Yeah, Baby."

Olivia turned in his arms to face him. "Remember that night when we were undercover?"

Elliot's face softened at the memory. "Every moment." The softest brown eyes gazed lovingly into his. He felt himself fall into them all over again.

Olivia looked back into sparkling blue ones suddenly deepened by desire. "You really did make all my dreams come true, El."

"Good, because I plan to also follow through with my other promise that night."

"What was that?"

"To never stop kissing you and now I'm adding making love to you, holding you, caressing you, loving you every day. We got a gift, Liv. I don't ever want to take that for granted."

"We won't. We have a deal, remember?"

"I do and I think we should probably work some more on that agreement right now."

"I don't know, El." Olivia teased. "I'm pretty hungry. What if I pass out? I'm feeling kind of faint."

"Uh-huh…" Elliot started walking backwards pulling on the end of the sheet. A grin was beginning to spread from ear to ear.

"Seriously, El. I need sustenance. After all, I may be pregnant as we speak. I may already be eating for two."

Elliot gave the sheet one final tug as Liv let go of it and fell laughing into his arms.

Elliot gently lowered her to the bed, placed his open palm lovingly on her stomach and then replaced his palm with warm kisses. "If you are in there little one, I want you to know I'm your father and I love your mom and you very much. By the way, start growing, will ya?"

Elliot looked up into his wife's glowing face.

"Come here you…"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Elliot moved up to slip his arms around Olivia, pulling her tightly against him. As his lips lowered to find hers he whispered, "Love you forever."

Liv sighed into his embrace. "Love you too. Always have, always will."


End file.
